Who said I wouldn't want to ?
by DelenaLove1864
Summary: Klaus compels Damon to do the unthinkable to Elena and things take a couple of unexpected turns . There isn't any adult content in this chapter , I only used this rating because if I continue this , there might be .
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Damon saves Caroline and Tyler in season two "ruining" Klaus' sacrifice .

P.S The rating is purely because I might continue this with "adult" content .

* * *

><p>"You've messed up my plan, Damon. Now I shall mess up your <em>life<em>. Klaus grabbed Damon's chin and compelled him to do the unthinkable which included the love of his life. The one he would never intentionally hurt. Elena.

Elena walked into her room wearing her silk boy shorts and a white tank top while towel drying her hair. She looked up startled to see Damon standing in the middle of her room. He looked extremely conflicted.

"Damon? What's wrong?"

"Elena …" his eyes were filled with the deepest pain she'd ever seen. "Elena, please leave or fight me off "he said as he advanced towards her with heavy, forced steps.

She took a step back and said "Why? What are you talking about?"

"I've been compelled to-"his sentenced was cut off with a choking gasp of air. "Damn it!" he whispered "I can't say what I've been compelled to do but you won't want me to do it. Please, run away from me!"

Elena was extremely confused and scared. Scared not for her but for Damon. His eyes held so much pain and future regret. She didn't know what he was compelled to do but she didn't leave like he told her to.

"Damon, I'm not going to leave you here like this. I want to help you" "The only way you can help is by going somewhere safe. _Now"_ he said – almost growled - as he took two more forced steps. Suddenly the feelings that she always tried to keep hidden bubbled up. They always did whenever she saw him hurt, sad, or anything unpleasant. "But I'm safe with you" Elena said, barely audible even to his vampire ears. This confession threw both Damon and Elena off guard. Of course both of them already knew she was safe with him but Elena never said it before and not in that way. As if there was a hidden meaning behind it. Another forced step brought him back to the current situation. "You usually are but not now. Not now that I've been compelled. I can't stop myself from doing this."

Elena closed their distance in a few quick steps and gently cradled his face "Damon, I know you would never hurt me. You are the strongest man I know, you can resist anything and anyone, so resist the compulsion." _I obviously can't resist you or we wouldn't be in this situation _he thought to himself. But she was right, at least the part of never hurting her, although he has hurt her emotionally before he never really meant it, he wasn't himself. He was the asshole who only cared about that bitch that had toyed with her heart, ruined his future and ruined his relationship with his very own brother. He was the asshole who used Caroline to achieve his "diabolical master plan" as he once put it. He was the asshole who didn't see Elena as more than a Katherine look alike. But now he was nothing like that. He stopped using humans as his toys, he stopped killing people for pleasure, he forgot about that bitch and most importantly he fell in love with Elena. Thinking about how much he loved her turned on a switch inside of him. A switched that turned on something he never felt before. Suddenly he felt himself gaining control.

"Damon?" Elena's worried voice broke him out of his thoughts "are you okay?"

He stared into her beautiful, dark brown eyes and everything felt back to normal, or as normal as their lives ever felt.

He grabbed Elena's face just as gently as she was holding his and said "Thank you" Seeing her confused expression he gave her his signature smirk and added "you helped me believe in my self. I'm free of Klaus' compulsion!"

She had no idea what was going on. Why would Klaus compel Damon to do something to her and what exactly was it that he compelled him to do? But she was happy that he broke through it. She felt good knowing that she was the one to help him out of his problem.

Despite this pride, curiosity got the best of her.

"Uh, Damon?" Elena asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" he replied, a bit wary due to her tone.

"What exactly did Klaus compel you to do?"

His eyes automatically flooded with same pain and future guilt that they held earlier.

"I'd rather not say, Elena" he said as he released dropped his hands from her face and when to go sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Please tell me, Damon. I really want to know what could possibly be so bad that you fought through _an original's compulsion_." she said while moving to sit next to him.

Damon knew this couldn't end well. It could go two ways. If he told her the truth, it would make her feel uncomfortable and make her pull away but if he didn't tell her at all she would be upset and bothered by not knowing. He decided he's rather have her uncomfortable than angry. _Here goes nothing_ he thought to himself.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he raised his hands in surrender for dramatic effect "Klaus was pissed off that I ruined his little sacrifice so he decided to get back at me the only way he knew how . By hurting you" she wondered if he realized how her heart fluttered when he said hurting her was the only way to get back at him but she figured not because he continued without a pause "well technically making me hurt you." he stopped and looked at her and asked her with his eyes if she wanted him to continue so she nodded him on."He compelled me to give in to my temptations both human and vampire"

Now Elena was even more confused than before. What did his temptations have to do with hurting her? Then the realization set in.

Before she said anything he whispered "He wanted me to drink your blood and have sex with you whether you wanted to or not. And you obviously wouldn't want to, which is why I –"

"Who said I wouldn't want to?"

* * *

><p>I feel like a troll for stopping here but I don't really wanna continue this if no one wants more chapters . So <strong><em>please <em>**review or something to let me know that you want me to continue . Also any _constructive_ criticism is accepted . Enjoy ! :]


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two . I feel like it's not my best because my nephew turned off my laptop while I went to the bathroom and I hadn't saved over half of it so most of it is just blah . I promise the next chapter will be better .

* * *

><p><em>"Don't say I didn't warn you" he raised his hands in surrender for dramatic effect "Klaus was pissed off that I ruined his little sacrifice so he decided to get back at me the only way he knew how . By hurting you" she wondered if he realized how her heart fluttered when he said hurting her was the only way to get back at him but she figured not because he continued without a pause "well technically making me hurt you." he stopped and looked at her and asked her with his eyes if she wanted him to continue so she nodded him on."He compelled me to give in to my temptations both human and vampire"<em>

_Now Elena was even more confused than before. What did his temptations have to do with hurting her? Then the realization set in._

_Before she said anything he whispered "He wanted me to drink your blood and have sex with you whether you wanted to or not. And you obviously wouldn't want to, which is why I –"_

_"Who said I wouldn't want to?"_

Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He didn't believe, never mind comprehend, what Elena had just said.

Was she saying that she would've _wanted_ him to have _sex_ with her? That she would've wanted him to _bite_ her? All of this seemed a little too surreal to him. _Maybe she's on her period_ he thought to himself. He discreetly sniffed the air and couldn't smell any trace of blood. His mind went crazy when he thought it might be Katherine. But he calmed down when he heard Elena's steady heart beat. The only other conclusion he could come to was that she'd gone crazy.

While he was trying to make sense of things Elena saw his expressions and started to regret saying anything. She didn't really plan on saying what she had said, she was just so tired of bottling up how she truly felt about him and it slipped out.

What made her more confused was his expression. It seemed to be a mixture of denial, disbelief, anger, and fear.

_Maybe he doesn't want me anymore_ she thought to herself _I mean he did break through an originals compulsion just so he wouldn't have to have sex with me_. She was just so used to knowing that he loved her that she thought he would be happy with her slight admission. She knew she was thinking like one of those insecure teenagers that you see in movies but she didn't know how else to think.

As Damon looked at her he saw how uncomfortable and self conscious she looked and said "Elena I don't understand. As much as I would like to be with you, you've never wanted to be more than friends."

Her insecurities were swept away as he reassured her of how much he wanted her. Now she had to explain her sudden outburst. How could she explain how she truly felt about him while she was still with Stefan? How could she admit that she didn't love Stefan anymore and that her heart belonged to him? Just how could she admit all of these things to him especially while everyone was feeling stressed and fearful because of the sacrifice?

"Well," she started off slowly "that's not entirely true."

She hopped off of the bed and started pacing the floor, well aware of Damon's eyes starring her down. Her rambling started at full force before he could get a word out.

"Okay I'm done! I'm done lying to everyone and to myself. The truth is I love you. You, Damon. I obviously did love Stefan but it's not the same anymore. Not since I got to know you, the real you. Not the sarcastic asshole you who pushes people away and hurts them because he thinks it's a good act to have. But the caring you, the passionate you, the instinctive you, the gorgeous" she gave him a quick glare as to warn him not to interrupt with a witty comment "you. Even the sarcastic, egotistical you. As cheesy as this may sound, you give me this feeling that I've never felt before, especially not with Stefan. I'm sorry I denied it for so long but I just didn't want to be like Katherine. I didn't want to seem like I was taking advantage of or toying with both of you. I had to be sure of what I want. And I want you."

Elena stopped pacing and looked at him shyly scared that she might have been too blunt.

Damon didn't know what to say or do or even think. All of this time he was waiting for her to admit her feelings toward him. All of this time, and now she finally admitted it. He was sure that if his heart could beat it would be going at 100 miles per hour.

He got off of the bed and pulled her into a hug filled with so much love and relief that it caused her to melt against his body.

"Oh Elena, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I've waited for what seems like forever to hear you admit that you have feelings for me , though I didn't actually believe it would happen any time soon ." he took a brief pause and decided if he should say what he was thinking now "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you . I know I've done incredibly stupid things to hurt you and I don't expect you to forgive me but I'm so –"

Elena looked up at him and put a finger to his lips "I know, Damon. Its okay, I do forgive you. I honestly understand that everything you did, wrong or not, was for love."

They both gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like a moment of infinite bliss and he didn't think it was possible but he was falling even deeper in love with her.

But there was still a crucial question that needed to be answered.

As if she were reading his mind she said "So where do we go from here?"

* * *

><p>I originally intended this to be a very sexy scene if you catch my drift but I didn't want to portray Elena as a cheater . I want her to have a clean break with Stefan before anything happens between her and Damon . Don't be too mad XD and as always any reviews would be great :]<p> 


End file.
